Supernatural
by overdramatic comedian
Summary: They Both Know... It's Killed or Be Killed... But How They Feel For Each Other...It's Supernatural Up for adoption!
1. Henry

**Chapter 1: What Happened**

* * *

**Rewritten! It's so much better now! Starts changing more after this chapter! And it has a twist that even I didn't see coming!**

**I know in New Moon Jane is younger than 15. It is a fan fiction. **

**I do not own the twilight saga! Stephenie Meyer created all of the characters!** **Except for Henry...** P.S. Most of the story takes place in 2011

_11 years ago..._

**Henry's POV **(A/N: I know in this part the language is very young, He is 7)

I'm finally 7! My mommy works really far away, so she is on her way home still. We are talking with a magic camera. Mommy calls it a web cam. She can't see me though but she thought I might want to see her. We are talking on the phone so that she can talk. Her web cam is hooked up to a skinny computer called a laptop. It is closed because she is driving.

"When will you be home Mommy?" I asked. I really missed her. I didn't have a daddy. I asked my Granny who my daddy was and she said that she didn't know. Whenever I ask my mommy, she gets really sad and starts to cry. I don't ask her anymore because I love my mommy and seeing her sad makes me sad.

"Soon Ricky" she answered. My real name is Hendrick Samuel Farris. Everybody calls me Henry, except Mommy. She calls me Ricky. I really hate my name though. People make fun of me if they hear it.

Then my life changed forever. I saw it all with the magic camera.

The car suddenly stopped. A very young man opened the door. He had dark hair and black eyes. His skin was almost white. He was wearing an all black suit. He leaned in to her neck as if he was going to kiss her. She didn't flinch. It was as if he was going to save her from the world around her. Then he bit her neck. One word came to my head. Vampire. I saw the light leave her eyes. She was dead.


	2. Henry 2

**Rewritten!**

**I own nothing!**

**Three months later**.

"I am sorry Henry, but we can't find a suspect. The culprit might never be found" Investigator Andy Harman told me with sympathy in his eyes. I nodded like I was supposed to. I really liked Andy. He really tried to find a person to arrest but he came up empty handed. I am pretty sure no one would ever know who killed my mom, except for me. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the murderer's face.

**5 years later**

I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Wait so you are telling me that I am born to kill vampires"

"Yes" Grandmother said. "But not as a werewolf. They are careless, dangerous, and stupid. Actually you are a witch."

"A witch? Like the ones who fly on broomsticks. What am I going to do stab them with a pointy hat? I laughed.

"Henry, this is not funny. If you are careless they will _kill _you" she scolded.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled. Then I realized something. A vampire killed my mom. I was suddenly consumed with the idea of revenge on the entire species.

"Your training begins at five, in the morning." She said. Then she vanished.

**4 years later**

In my studies I learned the two ways to kill a vampire. First, the most common way, rip them to shreds and burn the pieces. Vampires have granite hard skin though and I am not a vampire or a werewolf so that wouldn't work. The other way that only about twelve people know about is to shoot them with bronze arrows covered with a mixture of their venom and werewolf blood. When they die, it is painful. It only works with bronze arrows though. I thought about this as I pulled a bow and twelve arrows out of the closet. I lived in the almost-wilderness in Montana. Not many vamps around here, I know, but I like being able to sleep without fear that one of them is going to kill me in my sleep. I lived here with my Uncle David. He is only fifteen years older than me, but he has already retired from hunting vampires. Living out here didn't stop the nightmares, though. Everynight, I saw my mother being killed by that bastard. One day, I will get him.

I flipped shut our family's vampire hunter book. I slipped on my power repelling charm I got from it. I was going to visit my grandma in Seattle. It was a huge city and they had a vampire problem a few years back. You ask why I didn't go and help out? Well, let's put you against twenty brand new vampires and see how you fair. My reason for going to see her wasn't supernatural, though. It was a human reason. You see, my grandma has gotten terminal cancer and has about three months left to live. You may ask why we couldn't just cure her with our 'witch powers'. That's because our powers are just to be used for hunting vampires. We all have a special power, except for my mom. She was just a normal human, not a witch hunter. My grandma was never a vampire hunter, but her little brother and cousin were. Mostly the last born were vampire hunters. If there is more than one kid, the last born is the vampire hunter. It's very strange, but no one knows why it happens like that. I have a second cousin named Chloe who is also a vampire hunter. She lives on the border of Idaho and Washington. I have two more distant cousins in the Eastern US that are hunters too. I've killed five vampires, and Chloe's killed two. She took a picture of both of them and sent it to me to see if one of them had killed my mother. Neither had. I stuffed the book in my suitcase. I'm off to Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry to announce my resignation from the Twilight fandom. I haven't written anything because I was trying to deal with real life issues. I've dealt with most of them, but I can't get back into the Twilight fandom.

I sat down to write, but I couldn't. I tried to reread the books, but I have changed dramatically in the past few months. After all the things that have happened to me in the past few months, I can't stand Bella or Edward anymore. The thought of writing anything about them makes me want to stab myself in the eyeball. I hate to disappoint you guys (I've probably been doing it for a long time) but forgive me.

On the bright side, I will probably be writing fanfiction son, just not Twilight fanfiction.

All of my unfinished stories are up for adoption, so if you want to finish them, you're welcome to. Just PM me. If you do, you can change whatever you want about them.


End file.
